1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to a dispensing cap arranged to be attached to any well known jar having powdered or granulated material stored therein to be dispensed in a predetermined quantity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for extracting or dispensing various types of granulated or powdered materials from a jar-like container wherein the material is stored.
With the increased packaging of a variety of food products that are in powdered or granulated form, there has developed a need to provide a means by which such items as instant or ground coffee, tea, sugar, powdered artificial creams, etc, can be easily dispensed directly from their original containers. And, in addition, it is very desirable to be able to dispense such materials in predetermined amounts directly from their containers, without the need of removing the caps or any elements thereof.
Not only is there a need to solve the above mentioned problems, but there also should be included a means wherein the contents can be extracted from their jars under a sealed condition, in order to preserve the freshness of the individual product, especially when the material is a food product as herebefore mentioned.
At present, when one wants to extract an ingredient from a jar, the lid thereof is removed and a spoon is inserted therein to remove an individual amount; this amount will generally vary and one will seldom extract the exact amount each time.
Secondly, the cap can be left off the jar for long periods of time, whereby certain types of ingredients will quickly lose their freshness and aroma, particularly coffee and tea.